Bionics
by SoniktheSparxMaster152
Summary: Leo and his stepbrother (My main OC Bradley Rose) get sucked into another universe where they have bionics and their German Sheperd companion is also bionic! But, when their secret is revealed... All hell LITERALLY breaks loose for them! Will they find a way back home!


Bionics

-Writer's P.O.V.; Tasha's Lab- Bradley and Leo fell onto the ground and looked around. "Whoa… What the heck just happened?" Bradley gasped, looking around. "We just went into a wormhole," Leo said. "Well, let's see if anything changed," Bradley said. Snoopy, Bradley's dog, stayed at Bradley's side as Bradley and Leo rushed into the elevator. They reached the top floor and they raced out. Bradley stops and looked at the elevator door. Instead of the Davenport triangle insignia, there was a perfect red circle on it! "Leo!" Bradley called. Leo rushed over to Bradley's side and saw the circle. "Where's the triangle?" Leo asked. "Uh… I have a theory," Bradley said. Bradley walks over to the living room and saw white leather furniture was in it, not the gray polyester furniture that was there earlier that day! "Whoa! What happened to the living room?" Leo gasped. "I knew it," Bradley sighed, shaking his head. "What?" Leo asked Bradley. "Well… I think the 3 of us got sent to a parallel universe," Bradley said. "No way," Leo said. "I don't care what you say, Jaden! We need more Titanium!" Tasha's voice called. She walks into the living room dressed up in a white suit! "Mom, there you are!" Leo smiled. "Hey, boys," Tasha smiled, hugging Leo and Bradley. "Where's Big D?" Leo asked. "Yeah… Where's Dad?" Bradley asked. "Downstairs," Tasha said, "Now, I have to get going… Tasha Technologies won't lead itself." Leo and Bradley looks at each other. "Tasha Technologies?" Bradley thought. "Oh, man! Forgot my keys," she said. "I got it," Leo said, walking over to the kitchen table. He picks them up and tossed them over to her and the keys completely flew out of control through the front door! "What the heck?!" Bradley yelled, looking through the hole in the door. "Mom… Did you see what I just did?!" Leo gasped in horror. "Yeah… Nice aim. You hit the neighbor's mailbox," Tasha smiled. "But…" Leo gasped. "Now, I don't want you 3 to use any of your bionics when you guys are at school," Tasha said. "3?" Bradley said, "Snoopy's bionic?" "Of course… It was your idea, Bradley," Tasha smiled, "See you later, boys." Tasha walks out the door. "Wonder what I can do?" Leo asked, looking at his hands. Then, electricity shot out of his hands and blasted a chandelier out of the ceiling! The chandelier crashed to the ground! "Whoa!" Snoopy spoke. "What?! You can talk?!" Bradley gasped. "Yes! I can talk! Wonder what I can do next?! Can I fly?!" Snoopy smiled. Snoopy hops into the air and floats! "I'm FLYING! This is the best day EVER!" Snoopy cheered, flying around the living room. "Snoopy, down!" Bradley laughed. Snoopy lands in Bradley's arms. "Hey, guys! You ok?! I heard a crash!" Donald's voice called. He rushed into the living room. "Dude, I'm bionic!" Leo smiled. "I know," Donald said. "But, now I'm afraid to pick my nose!" Leo panicked, looking at his fingers. "That's one of your new abilities. You can create static electricity to shoot lightning bolts out of your hands," Donald told Leo, "I wanted sneezing thunder, but I got outvoted." "What about me?" Bradley asked. "Well… Look at the fridge for a second and point your hand to it," Donald said. Bradley follows Donald's orders and the fridge floats into the air! "You now have psychic powers. Thank you very much." "No way!" Bradley smiled. "Can I fly?!" Leo smiled and dove and faceplanted onto the floor! "No… But, I'm working on it," Donald said. "But, Snoopy can fly! That's so not fair!" Leo groaned. "Hater," Snoopy said. "His was much less time-consuming," Donald said. "Understandable," Bradley said. He can fly regardless. "Man!" Leo groaned. "Sorry, buddy," Snoopy said. "It's cool," Leo said. "What else do we have?" Bradley asked. "Well, Snoopy can shapeshift," Donald said. "Oh, no way!" Snoopy smiled. Snoopy turns into a duplicate of me! "Nice! You look good in a suit!" Bradley smiled, "Oh, wait a second! Snoopy, your tail!" Snoopy's tail was a monkey tail! Snoopy changed it into a long wolf tail! "That's it! Hey, I got something for you!" Bradley whispered into Snoopy's ear and Snoopy nods. Snoopy turned into an 8-foot 10-Tailed wolf! "Yah!" Leo screamed. "Whoa!" Donald screamed. "It's ok, guys… This is Yami, the 10-Tailed Wolf… This is what's inside the Tetragram Seal on my stomach," Bradley said. "That's what inside you?!" Leo gasped, "How do you live with that?!" "He and I are partners and best friends," Bradley smiled. "I gotta give you props, Bradley… I can't live with something like that inside me," Leo said. "Ooh! We gotta get going!" Bradley gasped, "Snoopy, normal!" Snoopy returned to his dog form. Donald gave Snoopy a small doggy backpack. "He's going with us?" Bradley asked. "Yes… He goes to school with you," Donald smiled.

-School; Later- Leo, Bradley, and Snoopy walked through the halls when Principal Perry walks up to them, holding a batch of chocolate chip cookies on a silver platter. "Good morning, Leo, Bradley, and Snoopy!" Perry smiled. "Umm… You never call me or Leo by our first names," Bradley said. "I always call my star students by their first names, sweeties," Perry smiled, "Have a cookie, you guys." Snoopy hops onto the platter and picks up a cookie and tasted it. "Delicious!" Snoopy smiled. Bradley and Leo looked at each other. "Well, why not?" Bradley said. He picked up a cookie and tasted it. His eyes lit up with happiness. "Wow! These are delicious!" Leo tasted the cookie too and smiled. "Taste like real food!" Leo smiled. "That's thanks to our 5-star gourmet cafeteria," Perry smiled. She led them to the cafeteria. "What the heck? Those are the lunch ladies?" Bradley gasped. Some pretty looking ladies were serving lunch to the kids. "I wanted to go for prettier ladies, but, they'll do," Perry smiled. Then, 3 familiar faces stood up to walk out of the cafeteria. "Adam, Bree, and Chase; there you are!" Leo smiled, rushing towards them. "Hey, boyfriend!" a familiar voice said from behind Bradley. He turned and gaped in amazement. "Kitty, why are you wearing a dress?!" Bradley gasped. "Because, you love it when I wear a dress," Kitty smiled. "No complaints there," Bradley thought. "Ok… Can I ask a serious question?" Bradley asked her. "Sure," Kitty said. "Do you know about…?" Bradley said. "Bradley, I know you're gay," Kitty said. "I'M NOT… Never mind," Bradley groaned. "Bradley, get over here now!" Leo called. Bradley and Snoopy went over to Leo. "These guys don't know us!" Leo panicked. "What?! How is that possible?!" Bradley gasped, "Their last names are Davenport, right?!" "No, it's Henderson," Adam said. "See ya, chumps," Chase smirked. "Oh… You're cute," Bree smiled, looking at Bradley. "Um… Ok," Bradley said, freaking out, "Kitty's my girlfriend." "And, you'd better step off my man," Kitty said, getting in Bree's face. "Your man?!" Bree gasped, "I'm sorry… Not! He's fair game, girlfriend!" "Oh, Jesus… My worst nightmare's coming true," Bradley groaned, slapping his forehead. "He's mine, Blondie! Deal with it!" Bree smirked, kissing Bradley. Bradley pulled away and gagged, coughing uncontrollably. "Bree, I'm not in love with you!" Bradley panicked, looking at Bree crazily. "Well, I love you," Bree smiled. "Um… I think I'd rather date a guy before I date my sister," Bradley groaned, "Snoopy, I need some water… Please!" "On it!" Snoopy said, rushing off. "Are you ok?" Kitty asked him. "Y-yeah," Bradley groaned. Then, Snoopy came back with a water bottle in his mouth. "Thanks buddy," Bradley sighed. "What is wrong with you guys?! We're all best friends here!" Leo said, "Besides, I'm Bionic now… And, look! I have lightning fingers!" Then, Leo accidentally shot lightning out of his fingers and the bolt zapped a trash can, making trash fly into the air! "Leo!" Snoopy groaned. "What?" Leo asked. Bree, Adam, and Chase ran off screaming with horror! "Oh…" "Yeah," Bradley said, drinking his water bottle. "So, is that what you were trying to tell me? Leo's Bionic, too?" Kitty asked. "You know about me, too?" Bradley asked. "Yeah… You told me on our 1st date," Kitty smiled. "Wow… And, you're ok with it?" Bradley asked. "Bradley, I'm Bionic, too," Kitty smiled, "Your mother made me Bionic." "Ohh… That explains why she's dressed like this," Snoopy said. "How, Snoopy?" Bradley asked. "This must be a new ability of hers… Like my shapeshifting ability," Snoopy said, "A wardrobe change at any time of the day." "Ohh…" Bradley said.

-After School- Leo, Bradley, Kitty, and Snoopy walked down the steps and went to the front door. "Psst! Hey, kids!" Donald's voice called. They stopped and went over to him. "Hey, Big D… What are you doing here?" Leo asked. "I'm always here to pick you up after school," Donald smiled, "Plus, it's the only time I get to spend outside the lab… Stoplights are awesome!" "Ok… Why?" Bradley asked, "Why does Mom keep you down in the lab all this time?" "I need to work on your bionics and see if you have any glitches," Donald said. "Ok," Leo said. "Come on, already! Mom needs me to help her with dinner!" Kitty said. Then… Adam, Bree, and Chase walks up to them. "Hey, guys… What's up?" "We came to say that we believe what you told us at lunch," Chase said. "Finally," Leo smiled. Leo and Bradley hug them. "I'll be in the car, playing with the windows," Donald smiled, walking out. "I'll watch him," Kitty said, walking out after him. Then, a man in a suit walked into the front doors of the school. "Here they are! Take them!" Chase called. They gave Leo and Bradley over to the man. "Gee… Thanks, guys," Bradley groaned. "Great… I hate the Hendersons," Leo groaned. "You 2 are coming with me," the guy said. "No way, dude!" Bradley snarled, glaring at the man. Perry hits the guy over the head with a silver platter! The man released Leo and Bradley and staggered around. "Nobody messes with my poker buddies!" Perry yelled, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. "Oh, wow… Perry saved our lives," Bradley said. "Yeah… I'm freaking out!" Leo panicked. Donald walks over to Leo and Bradley while Kitty stood next to Bradley. "Um, guys… I'm not allowed to touch the air conditioner and it's getting hot in the car. Are you guys coming or not?" Donald asked. "Run, you guys! I'll hold him off!" Perry called. Leo super-speeds out of the school while Bradley grabs Kitty's hand and picks up Snoopy and teleports away! Donald slowly backs away and ran to the car.

-Home; Later- Leo slowly opened the door and the others walked in and Kitty slowly closed the door. "Ok, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird?" Kitty asked Bradley. "Adam, Bree, and Chase called the FBI," Bradley groaned. "No, I mean you're not acting like your normal goofy self," Kitty said sadly. "Kitty… I'm not from here… I'm from another universe," Bradley told her, holding her hand, "But, you know I truly love you." "I love you, too," Kitty smiled. "Uh, guys?" Leo said. "What?" Bradley and Kitty asked. 5 guys stood in the kitchen, looking at them. "Oh, great," Bradley groaned. "You 3 are Bionic kids… And, you're coming with us," the same man from the school said, walking up behind Kitty and grabbing her wrist. "Let me go!" Kitty growled. "Snoopy, attack!" Bradley ordered. Snoopy barks and emits a hyper screech, blowing the guys away! "Good boy!" "Nice try," the man said, shocking Snoopy! "SNOOPY!" Bradley yelled. Bradley grabs the man's arm and punched him! The man grabs Bradley by his throat and hoists him in the air! "Bradley!" Kitty and Leo called. Bradley struggled to breathe as the man tightened his grip. "C-Chidori C-Current!" Bradley groaned. Electricity surged through Bradley's body! The man lets go of Bradley's throat and Bradley fell to the ground, coughing uncontrollably. The man puts black handcuffs on Bradley's wrists and held him down! "L-Let me go!" Bradley snarled.


End file.
